


Baby Pull Me Closer (In The Backseat Of Your Rover)

by DrifterWriter



Series: Leo and Ney [5]
Category: Football RPF
Genre: M/M, Post olympics, ahhhh idk, implied sex, neynessi reunion, partial smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-30
Updated: 2016-08-30
Packaged: 2018-08-12 01:03:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 850
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7914322
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DrifterWriter/pseuds/DrifterWriter
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"Leo, ah-!" He gasped as he felt Leo's fingers run over his nipples, tweaking them slightly. "We can't, we're in a parking lot-"</p><p>"There's nobody here to see us," Leo whispered, his breath hot against Neymar's ear, making him shiver with desire. "You were so brilliant in the finals, Ney." His voice was honey sweet and naughty. "Don't you want me to congratulate you?"</p>
            </blockquote>





	Baby Pull Me Closer (In The Backseat Of Your Rover)

**Author's Note:**

> This is my turn to the dark side-- but not entirely I suppose. 
> 
> I have no idea what I've written. I'll edit it later.

 

Neymar couldn't sleep on the flight home.

Even though he felt incredibly tired after all the farewells in Rio, after all the hugs and tears and congratulations, his eyes wouldn't shut. He drummed his fingers on the armrest, full of nervous energy.

It had hurt, especially leaving Davi.

But Neymar was going home.

He was going back to Spain. He was going back to Barcelona. He was going home to his team. He was going home to his friends.

He was going home to Leo.

The thought of Leo made him squirm in his seat out of sheer excitement and a little bit of nervousness. He ran a hand through his newly blond hair under the hood, feeling the coarse, thick strands, and he found himself wondering if Leo's blond hair would feel different than his natural hair.

Probably not, though it looked incredibly fluffy, Leo's new bleachella.

He checked his watch again though he knew that there were at least four more agonising hours left till landing. He had a book to read, but he couldn't concentrate on it for more than five minutes at a stretch, cause him to shut it with a sigh every time he tried.

The cabin lights dimmed.

Neymar closed his eyes and leaned back into the seat.

 

*

 

He hadn't told anybody when he was arriving home, but Leo was just standing there, waiting for him with a smile on his face, a hoodie covering his blond hair. 

Neymar froze.

Leo walked forward to take him into his arms, and he _breathed_ Leo in.

 

*

 

Neymar felt weak-kneed as Leo lead him by the hand to where he had parked his Range Rover. He wanted to thread his fingers through Leo's hair, but he knew that the gesture wouldn't be appreciated in public, so he managed to restrain himself by jamming his free hand deep into the pocket of his jeans.

"It's right there," Leo said, pointing to the black SUV in the distance. "Come on, before we're spotted."

Neymar followed on legs of jelly. They reached the car and Leo unlocked the boot, then proceeding to help Neymar lift his suitcase into it.

"Thanks," Neymar said, giving Leo his most winning smile.

He went around to the passengers side and opened the door. He was about to climb in when he realised that Leo hadn't moved from the back of the car.

"Leo?" He said, confused, his hand resting on the handle of the passenger door. "Is everything alright?"

"Oh, I don't know," Leo said quietly, looking at the ground carefully.

"What?" Neymar let go of the handle. "Leo, did I-"

Leo looked up at him, and fuck.

Neymar almost came standing right there.

Because Leo was looking at him in a way that made him harden instantly-- the older man's eyes were dark and liquid and he was smiling lopsidedly, mischeviously, confidently, biting his lower lip ever so slightly in a way that drove Neymar crazy.

"Leo-" Neymar started to say, but then broke off, unable to choke the words out. All the blood rushed to his groin and he nearly fell to the ground under Leo's smug gaze. "Leo, not here-"

"Why not?" Leo asked confidently, taking a step closer, looking at Neymar from under his lashes, and Neymar was _gone_. "It's dark already. Nobody would ever know."

"But-"

"Ah, Neymar." Leo said teasingly, stepping closer and sliding both his hands under Neymar's thin cotton tshirt.

"Leo, ah-!" He gasped as he felt Leo's fingers run over his nipples, tweaking them slightly. "We can't, we're in a parking lot-"

"There's nobody here to see us," Leo whispered, his breath hot against Neymar's ear, making him shiver with desire. "You were so brilliant in the finals, Ney." His voice was honey sweet and naughty. "Don't you want me to congratulate you?"

And Leo's hands pulled Neymar's shirt down slightly, exposing his shoulders. Leo gave his skin an appraising nod and bit.

Neymar nearly fell to his knees.

"Leo, fuck." He moaned as Leo sucked on the skin under his jaw, all fear of being seen suddenly flying out of his head. "I want you so bad- Leo-"

"Mmm." Leo hummed against his neck, crowding Neymar against the side of the Range Rover, causing the latter to brace himself with his hands against the steel. "You were such a tease these games, Ney."

"Ah- _fuck_ , Leo- I was?" Neymar panted, feeling Leo's hands dip to the curve of his spine, just above his ass.

"Such a tease," Leo repeated. One finger pulled at the waistband of Neymar's boxers under his jeans. "Taking off your jersey after winning each game. Made me want to fly to Brazil and fuck you senseless, so you couldn't play your next match and I could fuck you all over again."

And really, it's should have been illegal for someone as shy and sweet as Leo to say things like that.

"Leo-" Neymar whispered brokenly, bucking helplessly into Leo's touch, wanting, wanting, wanting. "Leo, I need-"

"Neymar," Leo breathed, cheeks flushed, eyes eerily dark, and _fuck_. "Get in the car."

**Author's Note:**

> As always, appreciation is appreciated.


End file.
